Together
by sindney
Summary: When Sam tells Andy about Marlo's pregnancy how will she react? Will she run or stick by him during this difficult time? (One-shot)


**Title** **: Together**

 **Summary** **:** When Sam tells Andy about Marlo's pregnancy how will she react? Will she run or stick by him during this difficult time? (One-shot)

 **Rating** **:** Rated T

 **Disclaimer** **:** I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

 **Authors Note** **:** I wasn't particularly happy to find out that last season's cliffhanger with the sonogram, is in fact going to come true. With the previews out there for Season 6 making it clear, that this will be Sam's baby, I couldn't help myself but write Andy and Sam's reaction to the news.

 **I'd love to see what you guys think. So please leave a comment.**

* * *

Standing on the roof of the brick building, which had become a part of her life for the better part of the last five years, Andy couldn't help but think how foreign it felt to be there that dark night. Her fellow rookies and her would come up to the roof to unwind after shift, to look over the skyline of Toronto and share what it was they went through during the heavy day. They would look out into the city, amazed at the life they were leading. Cops of Toronto, the guys and gals in blue, serving, protecting and giving themselves to the role they had been assigned, whole-heartedly. Tonight, the city felt remote and distant, as if she was looking at it though a hazy and dirty screen. She used to feel like she could touch it, like it was alive, but now the numbness inside her only made her feel disconnected from this city she adored, the job she enjoyed and the man she loved.

Sam, the man she loved, was downstairs somewhere, looking for her and probably wondering if her fast exit meant that she didn't care any longer. If her running out on him after he confided in her about Marlo and the baby, was her way of giving up on them. It wasn't her intention to leave him standing there while he was trying to explain to her what had happened, but an overwhelming feeling of panic came over her. A feeling of unbelievable pain and betrayal, deep in her chest, that worked its way from the hollowness of stomach toward her wounded heart.

" _Please let me explain. Andy!"_

" _Can you just…I can't Sam. I can't."_

" _Just, don't leave!"_

The words floated around her head, his voice breaking, calling after her, as she pushed the heavy metal door open and ran out into the dark night. She knew what he must have been thinking. He thought she was running away again. And while technically she did run from the building she didn't run from him. She'll have to rectify that and explain herself to him but not yet. Not yet.

Right now she had to try and catch her breath. Which suddenly seemed impossible. The hot humid air of downtown Toronto made it difficult to pull the air into her constricting lungs. Trying to inhale the stale unmoving air, she looked down towards the parking lot where the squad cars were parked and saw a solitary figure standing in the darkness leaning against a large silver truck. She knew it was Sam even before she saw him lift his head and look up toward the star-less sky. His face was illuminated by the streetlight that hung outside the gates of the parking lot. Even though she was two-stories up she could see the pain etched in his face. The pain she put there when she left him standing in the carport of the station. He needed her to be understanding and supportive, but at that moment she just couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to put her own feelings aside and give him the strength he so obviously craved.

How was one supposed to do that? How was one supposed to nod and say 'its okay honey we can get though this together'? Maybe she wasn't as good a person as she always thought she was. Maybe she was the coward she always, deep down, believed she must be. Exhaling loudly she took in one more deep breath of flat air and turned around making her way towards the back of the roof where a pair of metal stairs stood bolted to the outside wall.

It was the first time she ever used the outside stairs. Every time her and her rookie friends would make their way to the roof, they came to it from the inside, through the doorway, which led up from the stairwell. Tonight when she left the building, she stopped in the parking lot and wondered where she was supposed to go. Where she could go to get away from her own feelings of anger and betrayal. Her feelings of guilt for reacting the way she did, her feelings of shame for even having the nerve to feel betrayed.

Sam hadn't betrayed her. In her heart she knew that. In her head however, she felt like the rug had been pulled out from under her. Her dream of a perfect life with Sam had suddenly been destroyed. Smashed into pieces as if someone took a sledgehammer to their future, their perfect future that will now be marred by a baby. A small, tiny baby that should have been a happy surprise. A gift, she wanted to one day grant him, but was being given by his ex-girlfriend. His relationship with Marlo ended over four months ago. He hadn't cheated or lied. In fact lately he had been more then honest with her concerning their rekindled romance. For the first time in all the years they had been going back and forth, he was the one who would initiate conversations about their life together.

Grabbing the metal rungs she made her way down the stairs looking back and forth between her hands and the parking lot where Sam still stood. He hadn't noticed her decent yet and before she jumped down the last two feet, she took one last look at his hunched over form, as his hands rubbed over his tired face. Even before he said anything to her, she knew what ever was going to come out of his mouth wasn't going to be good. What ever he had been struggling to tell her all day, was going to rock their relationship to the core. She was right.

* * *

The noise of feet hitting the pavement had Sam jerking up his head and turning around toward the noise. He felt he presence before he could make her out in the dark night. She slowly made her way toward him. Her tense shoulders slightly bent over her form as if she was in pain. She looked nervous approaching him, her hands jerkily moved against one another as if she was wringing out a wet piece of clothing.

When she stepped into the dim light and he saw the look in her eyes, he realized how devastating this news was to her. He wasn't an idiot. He comprehended before he said anything that this news would hurt her. He knew that it could potentially end their relationship, but secrets have always spelled disaster for them in the past and this was not something he was going to hide from her. It was something that was going to affect him for the rest of his life, and in turn affect her, if she decided to stay with him. He prayed to God that she would stay, but looking at her red eyes, her tear stained cheeks, he couldn't help but wonder if what they shared was over. If he was going to have to let her go, again, after just getting her back.

"Hi" she whispered as she stepped closer to where he leaned up against the back of his truck.

"Hi." Looking at her, he wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and give her the comfort she so obviously needed.

Standing up straight he turned back and pulled down the tailgate of the truck, waving his hand, offering her to sit down with him. He saw the hesitation in her eyes for a split second before she stepped forward and took the seat next to him. Only a few inches separated them, which surprised him, considering the fact that she was probably so angry with him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the night. "I'm so so sorry."

"Sam…" she started her voice breaking. A moment later he heard her clear her throat as if trying to gather her strength.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked unable to keep the fear from entering his voice.

"What? No." She said quickly, looking at him for the first time. "No. I'm not leaving you."

Exhaling the burning air from his lungs, as the constricting pain dissipated with her answer. "Good. Good." He mumbled before looking over at her sad face. "Because if you leave me again Andy. I don't know how I'll…"

"I'm not, Sam." She said placing her shaky hand over his folded ones. When he felt her squeeze lightly, he untangled his fingers, which felt as if they had been fused together from the tension that ran through his body, and turned his palm so she could place her hand into his. When their fingers entangled together and their palms came into contact, Sam felt the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders. Felt like he could breathe again; live again, as long as she was there next to him.

"What can I do? Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"There is nothing you can do Sam." She said looking down to the ground in front of them.

"But Andy…"

"Sam. Can we…can we just go home?" Looking at him he saw the tears that appeared in her eyes once again. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Is that…is that okay?"

When her voice cracked and her breathing became uneven as if she was trying to prevent from breaking down in front of him, he pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. He felt the tension within her as she tried to keep herself from leaning into him. It only lasted a moment before she gave in and sagged against him. Her shoulders started to shake as deep heart wrenching sobs escaped her lungs and hot tears fell from her cheeks, dripping down his neck to the collar of his shirt. "Shh…shh…" He mumbled into the crook of her neck, even though he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. All he could do was hold her and let her cry. After all he was the one that hurt her in the first place. "Lets go home." He said finally pulling her limp body off the tailgate, wrapping his arms around her waist before slowly leading her towards the passenger side of the truck.

When he had her seated in the truck and before he reached for the seatbelt to buckle her in, he found the snap of her duty belt and removed it. They were allowed to go home in their uniforms, in an emergency, but taking the belt with their gun could be grounds for suspension, and that was definitely something he was not going to let happen to her.

Closing the door he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed the familiar number of his partner.

"Hey" he heard Traci's voice on the other end. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's here with me in the parking lot. Can you come outside? I don't want to leave her alone." Stepping to the back of the truck, he pushed the tailgate closed and waited for Traci to make her way toward him.

"How is she?" His partner asked as she approached.

"Hurt. Upset. Angry." Shaking his head he handed her Andy's duty belt and sighed in frustration. "Can you take this back and sign it in again. I'm taking her home."

"Yeah. No problem. You want me to take your gun too?"

Looking down, completely forgetting that he was strapped too, he removed the gun and holster and handed it to Traci. "Thanks."

"Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Trace" he said making his way towards the driver's side.

Before he pulled open the door, he peered into the darkened interior and saw Andy's still form looking ahead into nothingness. She looked so young and fragile, as if the smallest thing could break her apart. The look on her face scared him. This wasn't Andy. She was strong and courageous. She was optimistic and believed that things were always going to turn out well. But at that particular moment she looked broken. He couldn't help but feel guilty, that no matter how much pain she was in, there was no way in hell did he would let her go. Setting her free was not an option because even though he was the one who hurt her, he couldn't live without her.

* * *

When they pulled out of the parking lot she debated telling him to take her home. Tell him she needed to be alone, to think. But as she watched his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel she realized that he needed her tonight just as much as she needed him. He was in shock as much as she was. When he looked over at her and asked 'where to?' she realized that he was unsure of her. He was unconvinced that she was telling the truth when she told him she wasn't going to leave him.

"Your place." A spark of surprise, followed by a small sad smile appeared on his face, before he made a turn toward his home.

As they pulled up next to his house, she reached for the door handle and exited the truck before he had time to say anything. She knew him well enough to know he would ask her if she was sure. And tonight she wasn't sure of much. She wasn't sure of their future. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle what was coming up in the next few months. She wasn't even sure if he would change his mind about them once the baby arrived. But she was sure of one thing. She needed him. She needed him like she needed air to breathe.

Reaching into her pocket, she fished out her keys. Looking down at her palm she realized that this was the first time she was going to be using the key Sam had given her. True, she didn't accept it the first time he offered it but she quickly changed her mind when she realized it was his way of inviting her into his life. It was the first time he was being open and willing to share himself with her completely.

Walking into the dark house she didn't bother turning on the lights, but walked passed the living room and down the long hall towards the bedroom. She couldn't help but let out a soft whimper as she stopped next to the unmade bed, thinking of the way they woke up that very morning, with Sam peppering her face with soft kisses.

She felt him enter the room behind her. Reaching around her, he turned on the bedside lamp and sat down heavily on the side of the bed. "Do you want me to sleep in the living room?"

"No." Taking a seat next to him. She reached down to her heavy work boots and started untying the laces. Feeling him shift next to her, she looked up into his worried eyes and sighed. "I want you with me Sam. I want you with me always."

Hunching over, he placed his elbows onto his knees and let his face fall into his hands. "Andy, I know you don't want to talk right now and I get that. I just want you to know one thing though." He said lifting his head and making eye contact. "I love you. You're my story."

His words broke through the haze occupying here mind since learning of Marlo's pregnancy. Broke through the wall she had been trying to erect around her heart, so the pain would hurt a little less. As if a force propelled her toward him, she threw her arms around his neck and tightened her grip, hoping against all odds that he would never let her go. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered. It was the single most important thing you ever said to me." Running his hands up and down her back he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her midsection. "During the scariest moment of my life, you were there for me. Telling me you loved me." Reaching up he placed his palm over her cheek and rubbed his thumb under her eye and over the dark circles that no doubt marred her face. "Now I'm asking you to let me be here for you."

Burying her face in his neck she inhaled the clean scent of fabric softener coming from his shirt, a hint of the deodorant he so loved to wear, and the unique smell of Sam himself. Tangling her hands in his short hair she pulled back momentarily before he placed her lips over his. She felt him tense briefly, no doubt, surprised by her actions, before he leaned into her and hungrily pulled her into the kiss. She felt his tongue touch the seam of her lips as if asking for permission to enter. As she opened up to him and let her tongue caress his, she couldn't help but wonder how she could ever live without him if they're not able to get through this together.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, Sam looked at her and slowly lifted her off his lap. Placing her on the bed, he kneeled down in front of her and started unlacing her boots. "Let me."

She wanted to tell him she could do it herself, but looking at the determination etched on his face she decided to keep quiet. It was clearly something he needed to do. To take care of her like she took care of him when he was recovering from his gunshot wound. Helping him dress and undress because he was in so much pain to do it himself. It didn't seem fair to let him think that the pain she was in at that moment was the same as his was, but she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

When he had her boots off, he stood her up and helped her remove her pants and shirt. She felt like a child, standing in front of him as he removed her clothing, stopping at her bra and panties. When he turned around and walked over to his dresser to pull out one of his tee shirts, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Letting it fall to the floor in front of her, she heard him suck in a breath when his eyes connected with her almost naked form.

It still surprised her, after all the times they had been intimate, that she could have that kind of affect on him. Even now in the midst of this shocking news she could feel his eyes caressing her body as he stepped closer to her. Looking down to the shirt he held, ready to be placed over her head, she reached for his hands and pushed them downward. "I don't want it."

"What?"

"I don't want the shirt." Turning around, she lifted the covers of the unmade bed and got in. "I want to feel you next to me."

As if her words brought him back into reality, he dropped the shirt to the foot of the bed and started undressing himself. When he was down to his boxers, he climbed in next to her and pulled her down into his embrace. The feel of his naked chest against her own made her feel as if she was on fire. She wanted him to make love to her but knew deep down, that this was the wrong time to indulge in the act of lovemaking. Having his arms tightly wrapped around her was what she needed. Feeling him next to her was what she yearned for. He was her rock and without him she knew she could not survive all the hardships that would come her way.

* * *

It was early morning; the light just barely started breaking through the window shades. Even before opening his eyes he knew she was still next to him, could hear her deep breathing, indicating she was still asleep. He felt her reaching for him thought-out the night and was more then happy to reach back. When she walked out of the station the day before, he never would have imagined that by the end of the night she would end up in his arms. Asking him to give her the comfort she needed. Letting him see her vulnerability and fear. It had been a long time since she let him in like that. In fact, since they had gotten back together, he felt her holding back, as if expecting for something to go wrong and ruin their happy reunion.

Now something did go wrong and she was still there, next to him. He hopped that by the grace of God, she would stay next to him. Forever.

He heard her utter a soft 'hi' before he even realized she had woken up. Looking down to her sleepy face he smiled softly at her and placed his lips over hers, offering her a good morning kiss. "Hi."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes." He said running the tips of his fingers over her soft cheek.

A quiet few moments passed, before he felt her hand moving up his arm, over his shoulder, settling on his neck. "Are you scared?"

Knowing what she was asking he closed his eyes for a moment before answering her. "Yes, I'm scared."

"What are you gonna do?"

"We, Andy. What are we gonna do?" He said softly letting her know that this was not just happening to him. This was happening to the both of them.

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

"I wish I could answer that. I wish I knew everything right this moment so I could put your mind at ease." Feeling her hand still in his hair he knew that it wasn't the answer she had wanted to hear. Andy was a planner and she liked nothing better then to have their life planned out in advance. This news threw a monkey wrench into their plans and he knew that it must feel like a shock to the system for her. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Pulling back from him she sat up, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around them. She looked like a small child sitting there in bed, her eyes scanning the room instead of looking at him. "Do you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes, I do." Sitting up he scooted forward so that he was facing her.

Sighing as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, she looked into his eyes and started to speak. "I think that this is crap Sam and I think that it's unfair."

"I know it is."

"I want to be mad at her for waiting so long to tell you but then we wouldn't have had these last few months of utter happiness. I want to be furious at this baby for existing but how can I be? It's not his or her fault. I want to be angry at you for being so stupid and getting her pregnant but I have no right."

"You do have right. I'm angry at myself."

"Don't be. A baby is a gift. A gift I wanted to give to you one day." She said her voice cracking, as her eyes filled up with tears.

Her words felt like a stab to the heart. He'd imagined their life together many times over. Imagined their future family, their children. Now, looking at her expression screaming of defeat, the image of their future suddenly seemed to be drifting further and further away. "I would love that gift." He said, hoping that his words would comfort, instead of hurt her.

Moving her eyes off the wall behind him and onto his face, he saw her smile sadly as if the two of them having a family one-day, would never come to pass. "You have to be there for her, Sam."

"I have to be here for you too."

"I'll be fine. She, on the other hand, will need you."

When a word like 'fine' came out of Andy's mouth, he knew that things with her were anything but fine. In fact when she uttered those words he knew that she was so far from 'fine' she might as well have been on another planet. Not wanting to push, he decided to try a different tactic. "You might be fine but I'm not. I'm angry and scared. I'm confused and I'm feeling as if someone is playing a cruel trick on me." Admitting to anyone, least of all the woman he loved, how deeply this was affecting him was hard. But looking at her pulling away from him didn't give him much choice. It was now or never for the two of them. They could either talk this out, decide to conquer this chapter of their lives together or lose themselves in the difficulty and confusion of the situation.

Crawling over toward him, still only dressed in her panties and nothing else, she placed herself between his spread out knees and took his face between her palms. "I know you're angry and I know you're scared. But I'll be here with you Sam. I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. "I'm not saying that this won't be hard for me. Knowing that another woman is going to give you the child I so desperately wanted to be the first to give, but if we do this together…"

"If we do this together Andy, then one day we will have a child of our own. Or many children of our own. If you still want that, that is?" He asked unsure if her feelings of a future together were still the same.

Sitting back on her haunches he saw the turmoil in her eyes. "What if I can't be strong for you? What if this becomes too much for me?" She asked, doubts of having the strength to go through this with him evident on her face.

Reaching for her he pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. "If we do this together we can get through it. I'll be there for my child but I'm not going to neglect you, if you're worried about that. I'm not going to forget about you, or take you for granted. I promise."

"You can't promise that Sam. When this child comes you'll fall in love with him or her. And that is the way it should be. I'm not a bitch who will stand in the way of you bonding with your child or helping out his or her mother when she needs you." She said quietly breaking eye contact, as if she couldn't look at him any longer.

"I know you're not Andy." Disentangling his arms from around her, he took her face in his hands and turned her toward him. "That is why I love you. I want my life to be with you. I want you to be my wife one day. One day soon, I hope. I want this child to have brothers and sisters one day. Brothers and sisters that we…me and you…create together."

Smiling softly she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his naked back. "I want this child to have brothers and sisters too. Our little ones." She whispered, tightening her hold on him.

"We can do this together. We can do anything together." Shifting her slightly and pulling her astride him, so her upper body molded against his own, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Noticing that for the first time since he told her about Marlo, the sadness in her eyes seemed to be fading. "Do you still want that life with me Andy?"

"Yeah Sam. I still want that life with you. I'll always want that life with you." Smiling softly she leaned closer to him, and rubbed her nose against his. "We can do this."

"Yes we can."

Sitting there with the love of his life in his lap, Sam knew that no matter what kinds of hardships await them, they would be okay. Their love was strong enough to endure the bumps in the road. Together they could get through anything.

Fin

* * *

AN: I know, a little more cheesier then Sam and Andy usually are, but hey, a girl can hope that Season 6 will show them more open toward one another.

 **I'd love to see what you guys think. So please leave a review.**


End file.
